


"Big Al"

by bev_crusher1971



Category: Smallville
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-03
Updated: 2013-10-03
Packaged: 2017-12-28 07:34:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/989422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bev_crusher1971/pseuds/bev_crusher1971
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Maybe this Clark is straight. Or he's an elusive bottom who doesn't like to top. I don't know. If I'm honest … I hope he never gets this guy." We all know that Lex will try everything to get his guy, right? But does Clark know?</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Big Al"

Written for the CLFF Wave 37 over yahoo!groups.  
Enjoy.

The pain was welcomed. A sharp, sweet pain that drove deep into him, made him moan around the gag in his mouth. A sharp slap to the ass followed, and he exhaled noisily.

"I told you to stay quiet," the voice growled.

Lex breathed heavily through the gag, trying to keep all the noise in. He had his eyes closed tightly, and he let himself fall into the sensation of getting fucked hard and deep, without compromise. He knew he was safe. Knew that if he ever felt insecure, he only had to say his safeword, and all of this would end. The man behind him with the black hair, blue eyes, and thick cock would untie him immediately, would apologize for going too far. But that wasn't what Lex needed tonight. Wasn't what he *craved for* tonight.

The pure, physical domninance of the man behind him made his knees weak, and his breath stutter. Another sharp slap brought his thoughts back to the man behind him, followed by a push deep inside his body. "You stay here with me, Al, got it?" the man murmured, and Lex nodded.

Out. In. Hard. Unyielding. And Lex kept his eyes closed, thought of the other man he wanted so badly behind him. In him. Around him.

"When I remove that gag, I want you to scream. Want to hear you. Want you to let it all out, is that understood, Al?" The voice was dark, a little threatening.

Another nod from Lex, though this one a little wistful. Removing the gag meant that the man behind him, the man who was fucking him so well, was about to finish.

A strong slap on his ass made him moan. A hand at the small of his back pressed him further down while the hard cock split him wide open, giving him exactly what he needed.

"Yeah, baby, you'll take it … you'll take everything I give you," the man behind him panted. Lex groaned, tried to imagine *him* saying those words.

And couldn't. He really wanted to, but whenever he imagined sex with Clark, it was soft, and tender. And loving. Not hard, ruthless and passionate.

The gag was removed, and the thrusts got harder. "Let me hear you, bitch," the man behind him growled, and Lex let out the moan he'd tried to keep in. Another stinging slap, and Lex cried out, pushed back against the hard cock in his ass, started to talk.

"God, yeah, come on, fuck me, Clark, take me, make me come, make me scream," he babbled. Incoherent words, sentences strung together in a pattern of wantneedmusthaveClarknow, and then he came with a hoarse shout, spilling his release all over the floor without ever being touched.

The man came seconds later, filling the condom with his semen, before almost collapsing on Lex's back.

Almost.

Lex gritted his teeth, but then he practically felt the man catching himself before he carefully pulled out of him. Ties were loosened, cuffs unlocked, and without so much as even a backwards glance at the guy who had just given him a hard ride, Lex rose to his feet, left the room, and made his way to the showers.

Twenty minutes later, he was on his way back to his apartment.

~*~

Clark swiped the table clean, and put the sugar and the menu back on it. It was quiet at this time of the night.

Normally, every bar was filled to the brim on a Saturday night, but not in this part of the town. Not that it was a bad part. It was just that most of the buildings around here were night clubs. Some exclusive, some not, some liberal, some not, and normally the people came in either on the way *to* a club or on their way home *from* a club.

Clark loved the quiet times between ten and two in the morning when the only few people who did come in were high class hookers between jobs or the occasional student with a fake ID who wanted to have a good time out, partying with the grown ups.

This night was no different. It was about one in the morning when two people walked in. One was a tall guy with black hair, blue eyes and a breathtaking body, the other was a slim woman with big breasts that almost screamed 'fake', and a very short skirt. She might have been beautiful if not for the tired look in her dark brown eyes. They sat at a table, and waved him over.

Coming closer, Clark could smell the unmistakable odor of sex emanating from them, though he was sure that they had showered before leaving their home – or club or john – to get something to drink. The guy ordered a black coffee, the girl a Moccha Frappuccino. Clark wrote it down, and left them to talk in peace.

He had barely turned around when the girl leaned over the table, and said in a half-whisper, "So tell me … how was Big Al?"

Clark smiled on his way back to the counter. Big Al. He'd heard the name more often than not lately. One of the clubs around the corner provided a special kind of service for gay guys, and apparently this Al was close to being a regular. He'd overheard several guys talking about him. It seemed as if he liked it rough. And hard. Not that Clark consciously listened in to those talks, no. Mostly he overheard one thing or the other by accident. Superhearing did that to you.

And Al was a guy people loved to talk about. A few minutes later the tall guy was sipping on his coffee while the girl was more or less playing with her drink.

"Isn't it weird?" she finally asked. The guy looked up, and Clark couldn't help but listen.

"What?" the guy asked back.

"Fucking him when he's thinking about someone else. And then … the way he looks … it gives me the creeps." She shuddered, and for a moment she reminded him of Lana, and Clark was once more glad that part of his past was so far behind him he sometimes even had trouble remembering her face.

"Then it's good for him he's gay, isn't it?" The guy's voice sounded suddenly not so friendly anymore, and Clark grinned behind the counter, busing himself with polishing a glass.

"Oh come on, Jay, you know what I mean," the girl whined, and Clark could see Jay shake his head.

"Of all the people I know I wouldn't have pegged you as prejudiced, Annie," he replied, and Clark was surprised to hear something like sadness in his voice.

Annie bristled. "I'm not prejudiced. But he's bald, Jay. Not only bald, but completely hairless. And he's rich. So why's he ..."

The sound of a shattering glass interrupted her, and Clark looked over apologizing. "Sorry, just dropped a glass," he called across the room.

His hands were shaking as he picked up the shards, and cleaned up his mess.

Bald.

Hairless.

Rich.

Gay.

Big Al.

Big L.

For a moment he closed his eyes, tried to combine everything he'd heard in the last few months since he started working here with the Lex Luthor he knew back in Smallville. He couldn’t do it; it didn't fit together.

The Lex he knew could be a hard-ass, yes. Clark was in love, not blind or stupid. But how did that go together with a man who went to gay clubs regularly to get … banged? Clark blushed a little even at the thought.

But it had to be Lex. There was no other bald, hairless, rich guy here in Metropolis.

"... and everytime he comes, he cries out for that other guy. Makes you wonder if he cheats on his boyfriend or if this Clark is just some crazy fantasy."

Another glass hit the floor, and the girl, Annie looked up at him. Her mouth was a thin line, making her tired looking face almost ugly.

"Hey there, clumsy, can't you take care?" she yelled, and Clark raised one hand in apology.

Jay put his hand on Annie’s. "Oh, don't get your panties in a twist over that guy. He's okay. Works here every Saturday. Maybe he just had a bad day today."

Annie grumbled some more, but she let it rest, returning her attention to her drink. Five minutes later, Jay paid the bill, and they both walked out.

Leaving behind Clark, deeply lost in thought.

~*~

Sweat was pouring down his body, the sweet pain of the big guy's cock entering him made his skin tingle, and he groaned. It had been two weeks since his last encounter at this club. Two weeks of jetting through the world, of endless business meetings, of shmoozing people he secretly could barely stand, and of making money.

Now, he could finally let himself fall again, could close his eyes, and think of Clark. The grip around his waist tightened, and the thrusts inside him became harder.

Suddenly, just as he was about to come, the thrusts stopped, and before he could even react, the man behind him withdrew completely. Lex groaned angrily, feeling betrayed. He turned around to tell the guy he damn well better put his cock back where it belonged when the man came into his view.

With a sparkling in his eyes, the guy knelt down before him. "Oh, Al, this time you'll be in for the ride of your life."

Lex had the "What the hell are you talking about?" on the tip of his tongue when he felt another cock enter him. Bigger. Thicker. Longer. And, oh, so good. He moaned deeply, and was prepared for another slap, but the guy in front of him only smiled. "Yeah, Al, let it all out. This guy loves to hear it. God, you should see him, Al … all big muscles and dark hair. He looks like a Greek god. And, he's so desperate for you. Paid me a whole lot of money so I'd step back and let him fuck you, tonight. You like that? Like his big, hard cock inside you?"

Lex panted. The feeling of this big cock – bigger than any other he'd ever felt – splitting him open, combined with Jay's dirty talk and the images his mind conjured had him so close to the brink that it would only take two or three more thrusts and he would come like a goddamn fountain. He groaned, panted, and for the second time tonight he felt his climax approach him. He smiled happily, knowing it would be so so good. There was the telltale tingling at his spine. Close. He was so wonderfully close.

And then there was the hand around his cock.

Squeezing. Almost brutally, and Lex gasped out in shock.

"Oh no, you don't!" Growled against his ear, hot breath making him shiver. "You will come when I tell you to come, Al. And not a second earlier!"

The guy pulled out, leaving only the head of his cock inside Lex, and he whimpered. "Please," he moaned, "please, fuck me. Please … please …"

Jay who was still sitting in front of Lex, lazily stroking his hard cock, grinned. "Wow, CK, you're good. I never managed to make him beg."

CK.

A mighty shiver run over Lex's body. CK could mean anything.

Chris Kaiser.

Charles Krayton.

Clark Kent.

Another push inside, and Lex cried out. "You're not paying attention, Al," the voice murmured huskily. "I might have to punish you."

"Yes," Lex panted, "please, do it."

"Hmm, let's see," the man – CK – hummed while he continued to fuck Lex slowly. "Maybe I won't let you come tonight, hm? How would you like that, Al? I simply take what I came for, and then I go, leave you high and dry and aching with unfullfilled lust. With all your hunger and your yearning."

Another slow push inside, and Lex thought that he might go crazy.

"Or maybe I'll fuck you so hard that you'll think of me the next few days … everytime you try to sit down, you'll think of me. You'll feel me. Filling you up. Claiming you. Would you like that?"

"Yes," Lex almost sobbed now. Never before had a night at the club been this intense. "Yes, please, do it."

"Do what?" The voice was like liquid silk over his heated skin, burning yet soothing him.

"Let me feel you," Lex gasped as one very precise thrust hit his prostate, causing the world around him to explode in a million colors.

But the thrusts didn't get harder like Lex had been expecting. No, they got slower, deeper, and every single one nailed his prostate with blinding accuracy.

It took Lex less than two minutes and he came with a hoarse shout, shooting all over the floor without even being touched. He sagged down in his restraints, panting, glowing in his aftermath.

"You're a bad boy, Al," the voice mumured against his skin, and Lex gasped when the thrusting didn't stop. It continued. In – out – in – out – reducing Lex to a quivering mass of feelings. After a few minutes, he got hard again. Something that hadn't happened since he was 18. Not because he was incapable of getting off more than once in a night but mostly because he'd never bothered to stick around and *try* to see if he could get hard a second time.

Now he was. Hard. Leaking. Moaning like a cheap, twenty-dollar-whore. And, he so didn't care. CK had amazing stamina. In his mind's eye, Lex could see Clark, could see his muscled body move against him while his large hands gripped his waist to hold him tight, pull him closer to bury himself deep in Lex's willing body. When Lex kept his eyes closed, he could almost imagine the soft little grunts he could hear behind him were from Clark.

He was floating on a wave of ecstasy when finally he heard the words, "Come for me, Lex. Come again," whispered so quietly against his skin that for a moment he wasn't sure if he'd heard them correctly. He opened his eyes wide, and before he could say something his body obeyed, coming in long, almost painful spurts, clenching around the cock resting deep inside his body.

He collapsed on the bench that had held his weight for the last … he didn't know how long. With a moan he felt the cock leaving him, and immediately he felt empty. He wanted to turn around, wanted to destroy his image of Clark standing behind him, fucking him so well, but suddenly Jay was there, guiding his erect cock in Lex's open mouth, and without thinking Lex started to suck, tasting the latex of the condom. He closed his eyes, and lost himself again in his dreams of Clark.

~*~

"... and he totally got off on it!"

Clark didn't even pretend not to listen this time. His whole attention was on the table in the corner near the window. Lucky for him there were only three other couples in at this hour of the night, so Clark had no twinges of conscience about listening in on *that* table.

The table where Jay and Annie were currently nursing their Saturday night coffee.

"And I tell you, Jay, it's weird." Annie was sucking on her straw, coloring its tip bright red with her lipstick.

"What? That a rich guy likes to take it up the ass while staying peacefully in the closet?"

Annie shook her head. Her long, blond hair caressing her shoulders as she did so. "No. That he's so obsessed with this Clark."

Clark was very proud of himself that the glass he was currently drying did *not* meet the floor.

"The last time … I really thought that would cure him."

"Cure him?" Annie cocked her head slightly. "What do you mean?"

Jay emptied his coffee, and signaled for Clark to bring him another one. Clark acknowledged the request with a little nod. He waited till Clark put the coffee in front of him, and leaned back in his chair, stretching. Then he blew softly over his hot coffee, and Clark moved back to his place behind the bar.

"Ja-ay!" Again this almost whining sound that grated on Clark's nerves. But Jay simply smiled, leaned a little closer, and began to speak quietly.

"A guy came in the last time Al was at the Club. Some rich, Spanish dude. Seemed he'd had business with our Big Al once, and it didn't quite go the way he would have liked. He told me that he wanted to fuck Al over, just like Al had done to him. But in the truest meaning of the word, whereas Al apparently had only fucked him over in business. At least that‘s what he told me afterwards when we had a drink in the bar together."

Annie's eyes were glistening with excitement, and Clark wasn't so sure he wanted to hear the next part of the story.

"Al was lying on the horse, his usual place. He just wants to feel the guys, he doesn't want to see them. So there he was, with me behind him pumping happily away because believe me … he's a great lay."

"Ja-ay … there is such thing as TMI!" Annie looked – well, not quite disgusted, but apparently she wasn't too keen on knowing everything. But, Jay wasn't offended. He seemed to be used to this almost prudish side of his companion.

"Okay, okay, sorry, Annie. So. I was there, doing my job, when suddenly this tall guy walks up behind me, tapping me on the shoulder."

"Tall?" Annie interrupted, sounding a little unbelieving, and Clark had to hide a smile. Because Jay was at least his size, so for Jay to describe him as tall the guy had to be at least 6 ft 5.

"Yeah, he really was. So do you wanna hear it or do you wanna keep interrupting me?"

"Hear it. Definitely hear it. Just … spare me the gory details, okay?"

Jay grinned. "Okay. So this tall guy walks up behind me, taps me on the shoulder, and offers me 5 grand for the pleasure of fucking the living daylights out of Big Al."

Clark could feel himself gape almost as much as Annie when she asked with an incredulous tone in her voice, "Five grand?"

Jay nodded. "Yep. Five grand for the pleasure to put his cock where mine was. What can I say? Five grand is five grand, so I pulled out, and seconds later he shoved his cock in. And believe me … that guy was proportional."

Clark swallowed, and tried to will down the erection that was making his trousers more than a bit uncomfortable. Because yeah, he was proportional, too, so thank you very much. And this proportional part was filling with blood so quickly that he was feeling lightheaded.

"But the best thing," Jay continued, and Clark could hear the excitement in his voice, "the best thing was when I told Big Al the other guy's name. Or better, his initals. They were CK. And you should have seen the way his eyes lit up. So," Jay leaned back again, stretching again, "I'm not sure but I'd bet good money on it that our dear Clark also has the initals CK."

Only the fact that Clark was really, really fast saved the glass he was holding from shattering into a thousand pieces on the floor.

"So what was the mysterious guy's name?" Annie asked, curiosity evident in her voice.

"Carlos Kruger. He’s here on vacation and was in the Club by accident. Didn't want Big Al to get his real name, just wanted the pleasure to fuck him. Which I granted him. After he granted me 5000 bucks."

Annie sat back, envy obvious in her eyes. "Wow. You're one lucky son of a bitch," she said. "Think he might come back?"

Jay shrugged. "Don't know. Not sure how long he's gonna be in town. But I think he just liked the thought that he was able to give it to Al without him even knowing it was him. Sounds weird, but it also makes a kind of sense."

Annie nodded thoughtfully. Then she asked a question that surprised Clark a little bit because it sounded sincere. "Do you think he'll ever get this mysterious Clark? Al, I mean. Or is he just some kind of jerk-off fantasy for him?"

Jay played with the spoon on his coffee cup, and thought about it for a long moment. "I don't know. Maybe a bit of both. Maybe this Clark is straight. Or he's an elusive bottom who doesn't like to top. I don't know. If I'm honest … I hope he never gets this guy. Al is great, and I'd hate to see him go. Yeah, I know … I'm a selfish bastard. But hey, a guy can hope, right?"

Annie nodded again. Then she cast a glance at the clock on the wall, and sighed. "Come on, Jay. Break's over. Our next customers will be coming in soon."

Jay followed her gaze, and got up. He threw some money on the table and waved to Clark, who made his way over to their table, waving back.

Never before had Clark felt so confused.

~*~

Clark could feel his eyes widen a little bit more with every corner he rounded in that club. There were couples everywhere – men with men, men with women and women with women. Sometimes even more than just a couple. He saw a man leaning on a wall, kissing a beautiful woman while a another man knelt before him, blowing his cock. The standing man's hand was on his head, gently playing with the strands of his dark hair.

He stood for a moment, just watching when he suddenly felt a hand on his wrist. He turned slowly, lucky that his advanced eyesight allowed him to see clearly even in the dim light of the club. Before him stood a man about a foot and a half smaller. He was … cute, in a way. Light brown hair, dark eyes, slim figure. He smiled up at Clark, and Clark could read the invitation in his eyes. The moans and soft gasps around him were a melody of passion and before he could think too clearly he nodded, allowing the smaller man to guide him through several rooms to one that was pitch black. Clark's last coherent thought was, ah, so this is a Dark Room. Then he felt the guy's hands on his belt, unbuckling him very efficently. A happy little growl came from the guy, and he muttered something about loving proportional guys as he went down on Clark.

Clark let his head fall back against the wall. God, it had been too long since he had some human contact. Contact in a sexual way. Maybe coming here tonight hadn't been such a bad idea after all. It was his first Saturday off in months, and instead of staying at home and making himself comfortable in front of the TV with his cat curled up on his lap, he had decided to come here. Maybe get a glimpse of the famous Big Al. Now he was standing in a Dark Room, getting a blowjob, and simply enjoying it.

He was getting close. He tried to pull off gently, but the guy followed his movement, eager to keep him in his mouth.

"Hey," Clark gasped quietly, "hey, take care, I'm ready to come."

The guy lifted off for a second, grinned, and said, "That's the plan, gorgeous," and went back to sucking him. Seconds later, Clark flooded his mouth with his release. He panted, glad for the wall behind him to keep him up, and was sure that he had a stupid grin on his face. The kiss startled him slightly. It wasn't a real kiss, just a quick press of lips on lips, and the guy murmured, "Thanks, gorgeous. I needed that. And you taste amazing."

The door to the Dark Room opened, and for a moment Clark saw the silhouette of the young man, and then it was closed again, plunging him back into darkness.

Slowly, Clark tucked himself back in and pulled up his jeans. He was just buckling his belt when a soft touch to his cheek made him almost jump. He turned to his right, and felt his knees go weak.

There next to him, his pupils blown wide in the darkness that was impenetrable for him, stood Lex Luthor, carefully touching his cheek, trying to see him with only his fingertips.

"I saw you," he mumbled quietly, "saw you when that twink left. He's right. You're gorgeous. Want you to fuck me."

Whoa!

Clark was tempted to pinch himself, but Lex was quicker, and before Clark could say yes or no, he felt Lex's hand undoing his belt again. "Want to feel you," he mumbled while he unbuttoned Clark's jeans which met the floor for the second time that night. "You were so hot. Could hear all your little noises. Didn't see you. Don't want to see you. Just want to feel you. Want to feel you split me wide open when you shove this gorgeous cock inside me." And with that, Clark's cock was ready to salute again. Lex sank down to his knees, and laughed silently when he felt that Clark was already back in business. "Wow," he breathed softly, "you have an amazing recovery time."

Next to him, a guy came with a harsh groan. The smell of semen filled the air, rich and heady, overwhelming Clark's senses, and he moaned. He rached out carefully, and put one hand on Lex's bald skull, gently guiding his mouth to his groin. "Yeah," he whispered, "yeah, I want to. Want to feel you." Clark had no idea where those words came from. He saw Lex kneeling at his feet, sucking and licking his cock with almost feverish intensity, and he felt those words spill out of him. "Come on, babe," he murmured huskily, "yeah, suck it down. Let me feel how much you want me."

Lex was now making little desperate noises, and Clark had to think about Lana to prevent himself from coming too soon. Lucky for him, it worked immediately. He took a deep breath, then he pulled Lex up, and kissed him. This time it was a real kiss, not just a little peck like the one he'd shared with the other guy. Without hesitating, he dove deep into Lex's mouth, tasting him and a little bit of himself. And boy, was it a turn-on. He moaned, grabbed him tighter, pulled him closer, until their clothes were the only things seperating them.

"What do you want?" he whispered, "tell me what you want, and I'll give it to you."

"You," Lex bit out, gasping, "I want you. Want to feel you in me. Want to ride you until I come. Want you to fuck me until I forget my own name."

A searing kiss quieted Lex quickly, and after a few moments of deep, soul-searching kisses, Lex whispered, "Meet me in Private Suite 6 in five minutes. Anything you want me to do?"

Clark suppressed a moan, and murmured breathlessly, "Get naked, turn your back to the door, and close your eyes. I'll be there in five minutes."

Lex nodded, and made his way to the door, but stopped when Clark reached once more for his wrist. "Don't turn around when you leave. You do that and I'm gone. Understood?"

Lex nodded, but then remembered that Clark – if he'd be a normal human being – couldn't see him, and said, "Yes. Understood."

Then he left.

~*~

Lex' hands shook slightly while he undressed himself. God, that man! In those short, fleeting seconds while Josh – formerly known as the twink – had left the dark room, he had been able to cast a quick glance at his taste of the evening, and for a moment he had thought his heart would stop. He couldn't see the man too clearly. His head had still been resting on the wall, and he’d been turned to look in the other direction after Josh, but even his profile … it had looked so much like Clark. Dark hair, a well-muscled body, tall figure, and without thinking too clearly, Lex had made his way through the darkness, over to the man still leaning against the wall, and touched him.

He'd startled him. He'd felt that, had felt the slight shiver running over his body, and then he had begged to be fucked by him, and the man had said yes.

Now, he was standing in the suite that was always ready for him. He looked around, remembering all the times some nameless, faceless guy had fucked him here. Sometimes bent over a chair, sometimes over the horse that was in one corner of the room. Sometimes simply against a wall. Not on the bed.

Never on the bed.

Now, Lex made his way slowly over to said bed, sat down with his back turned to the door, and waited.

He didn't have to wait long. Less than three minutes later, the door opened and closed again. A silken blindfold was put over his eyes, and instead of startling Lex, it almost soothed him. He moaned softly, and moved slightly back until he felt warm skin against his back. The man was standing behind him, naked. Large hands caressed Lex's shoulders, sliding down to tease a nipple, and then up to curl around his throat.

He swallowed, knowing that the man could feel it. He opened his mouth, wanted to say something, but didn't know how to put it without making the man angry, or – even worse – making him leave. So, he closed his mouth again without speaking.

"What?" A soft breath against his skin. "What was it you wanted to say?"

"I …", Lex swallowed again, "can I call … can I call you Clark?"

The hand around his throat tightened for one fraction of a second, then it loosened again, and an answer was murmured against his skin. "Anything. You can call me anything you want."

With a sigh, Lex rested his head against the man standing behind him.

Clark.

He had called a lot of men Clark in the last few years, but only when he was on the brink of coming. This was the first time he'd asked a man directly if he could call him that. He didn't know why he'd asked now. Didn't know why he wanted this man to fuck him so badly on the bed and not in one of the other places around the room,

"Is there something you want me to call you?" the man asked, his voice still hushed and quiet.

Yes, Lex thought, yes there is something. Call me lover, call me Lex, but please, say it with his voice. With the adoration he once felt for me before everything fell apart.

"No," he said quietly, "just … fuck me, okay? Give it to me, hard and good."

The man made a weird little sound, something between a sigh and a moan, then he turned him around, and kissed him. It was a deep, soul-searching kiss. A kiss that took Lex's breath away. A kiss that dominated Lex completely, made him weak in the knees and lightheaded. It rekindled the passion he had felt when he had listened to Josh sucking off the man who was currently kissing him senseless. He had heard all those little noises the guy had made, had pictured him in his mind's eye with Clark's face, Clark's body, and then, when Josh had left, he had seen that the guy almost looked like Clark. Slowly, Lex ended the kiss, whispering against the man's mouth, "May I suck you?"

A sharp intake of breath was the answer he got, then the hands on his shoulders pushed him gently down. Gently, not demandingly. With a groan, he felt the cock slap against his cheek, the tip already wet with precome, and without thinking he sucked it down, realizing belatedly that he tasted the precome not latex. But right now he didn't care. He knew that he couldn‘t get sick and used the condoms simply because it made the clean-up afterwards much easier. But now he moaned around the cock in his mouth, enjoyed the silken skin over the steel-like length. A hand moved from his shoulder to his skull, cupping it so carefully, as if it was something precious.

As if *he* was something precious. He sucked harder. Wanted nothing more than to taste everything the man – Clark – had to give him. He reached up with one hand, closed it around the base of the cock and started to jerk Clark off while sucking him.

It didn't take long. The grip on his shoulder tightened almost painfully, and a broken whisper, "Al, wait, I … god, I'm coming," and then he flooded Lex's mouth.

Josh had been right.

Clark tasted amazing. Salty, a little sweet, and unlike everything Lex had ever tasted. He moaned as he swallowed.

He startled when he felt himself suddenly being pulled up, and those soft lips landed once more on his. Clark's tongue dove deep into his mouth, groaning in bliss. "I love how you taste like me," he murmured huskily, kissing him again.

Lex was still hard. He wanted to come, needed to be fucked so badly. But how could he? Clark had come twice in less than fifteen minutes and even if he had a great recovery … nobody was *that* good.

Nobody could … those strong hands turned him around, pushed him down until he was bowed and his hands rested on the bed, and then he could feel a finger entering his body. He sighed happily. Oh, yes. Fingering was fine until Clark was ready to go again. He could totally get off with fingers. A second finger followed, stretching him slowly. Cool lube was dribbled over his hole and a third finger followed. Lex purred, pushing back into the stretch and burn. Oh, this was going to be good.

"Are you ready?" Clark whispered in his ear.

Lex turned his blindfolded head around. Ready? Ready for … he yelped when he felt Clark entering him. Then he groaned. Jesus, Clark was hard again. Or still? How often could he come in one night? How often could he get hard? How long …

"Yes," he gasped when Clark hit his prostate on the third stroke in, "yes, that's it. Harder. Come on, Clark, harder!"

When Clark did exactly that, Lex let himself fall. Let himself fall into his favorite fantasy of being loved by Clark Jerome Kent, former best friend.

And he came.

~*~

They made love for hours. Clark had never been more happy to be an alien than right now. Because if he wanted to … he could go on forever!

He had come into the stranger's mouth, then in Lex's mouth, twice in Lex's ass, than had been given a handjob by Lex with Lex jerking himself off, mixing their semen – which had been insanely erotic – and right now they were back to fucking, with Lex pumping Clark's ass as if he'd be getting paid for it. Lex had one hand curled around Clark's cock, stroking it in time to his thrusts, bringing him closer and closer to the edge with every single movement of his hand. He closed his eyes, imagined being in the castle, back in Smallville, imagined being really loved by Lex and not only as a fantasy. With a growl, he moved away, felt Lex slip out of his hole. Before Lex could protest, Clark grabbed him, threw him down on the covers, and straddled him. He wanted to see him. Wanted to see Lex's face when he came inside him.

He didn't know if he'd ever find the courage to tell Lex that he was in love with him. Didn't know if he'd even be able to look him in the eye again after tonight, but he'd be damned if he didn't take what he could get, and right now he wanted Lex to come deep inside him with his name on his lips.

"Come on, Al," he groaned deeply and quietly, "come on, fuck me. Fuck me, and come for me."

Lex tightened his grip on his thighs, and for the first time Clark was sorry that there wouldn't be any bruises tomorrow. That there would be no evidence left of this encounter. That all he'd ever have would be memories.

Lex's thrusts became harder, more erratic, and when he came it was with an almost painfully whispered, "God, Clark, yes."

Clark could feel tears in his eyes. It wasn't suppose to be like this. *Love* wasn't supposed to be like this. Love wasn't supposed to be behind closed doors with some stranger who was Clark for one night. He should leave. He should grab his stuff and run for the hills as fast and as far as his alien legs would carry him. And that was damned fast and damned far.

He didn't.

He slowly got up, sighing a little when Lex's spent cock slid out of him, and moved to lie next to Lex. He took the still shaking man into his arms, pulled the bald head gently on his shoulder, and kissed him. They lay like that for a while. Suddenly, Lex lifted his head, turning his head in Clark's direction.

"What is your real name?" he asked, catching Clark completely by surprise. His first reaction was to blurt out, ‚Clark, of course!' but then his survival instincts kicked in. He took a deep breath and answered, "Jerry. My name's Jerry." It wasn't a lie per se, for his second name was Jerome, and he was sure that somewhere in this world some Jerome was called Jerry.

Lex gave him a tender kiss, and mumbled, "Thank you, Jerry."

Then he put his head down again, cuddling closer to Clark.

Clark could feel his thoughts running around in his head, chasing one another, always ending with ‚What have I done?', while Lex's breathing evened out, signaling that the older man falling asleep.

Very carefully, he extricated himself from Lex. He removed the blindfold, and saw movement behind the closed lids. Lex was dreaming. With a smile, Clark pressed a light kiss to Lex's forehead, saying a silent good-bye.

About half an hour later, he sat at his desk, with his cat Minoush stropping around his legs, purring and meowing, and wrote a letter to Lex in which he invited him to dinner.

~*~

They dated for a few weeks, always meeting in little, intimate restaurants, never hiding, but avoiding places that were too public. It was Clark's wish, and Lex would do almost anything to keep the young man in his life again. The invitation had come as a surprise, but since he'd never been one to look a gifthorse in the mouth, he had agreed, and things had gone very smoothly for the last few weeks.

Now they were sitting in Clark's apartement, necking on the sofa like teenagers, simply enjoying being able to feel, to touch, to kiss.

Lex moaned into Clark's mouth, wondering again why it tasted vaguely familiar.

"I want you," Clark breathed into Lex's mouth, "Lex, please, I want you. I need you."

"Yes," Lex moaned, and began to open the buttons on Clark's shirt, "God, yes, Clark."

They had waited before taking things any further. Waited until they could be sure that they were both completely aware of what they were doing. Aware of what they were getting into. Aware that their relationsship would sooner or later be tabloid fodder for weeks, at least. More if it was a slow time in Metropolis, less if something else interesting came up.

But now, after waiting for almost five weeks, after several dates, in public and in private, Lex wanted … no, *needed* Clark like oxygen. He hadn't had sex since that night in the Club with the gorgeous stranger. And now he was tired of waiting. Now, he wanted sex. Sex with Clark. With the real thing, not a poor substitute.

Clothes were kissed away in a matter of minutes, naked skin pressed against naked skin, and with a gasp, Lex asked, "What do you want, Clark? Tell me … tell me and it's yours."

Clark seemed to have difficulties in forming a coherent thought, but when he could, he kissed his way down Lex's body, closing his mouth over Lex's cock, sucking only a little bit, just enough to make Lex squirm, then he said, "Wanna suck you, Lex. Wanna feel you lose it for me. Want to taste you. God, Lex, I want to taste you so much. You have no idea."

Lex tried his best not to come then and there, because hearing his wildest dream handed to him on a silver platter … it would have made a man with less self control come in an instant.

"Do it, Clark," he hissed, and then his head fell back on the pillow with a deep moan when those sinful lips that he'd dreamed about so many times closed around his hard cock.

"So good, Lex," Clark murmured, "you taste so good."

Up and down his head bobbed, and Lex thought about the melting of the polar caps, about the attempt of his last wife to kill him, and about his father's sex-life … the only way he could prevent himself from coming instantly.

"Let go, Lex," Clark purred between his legs, licking along the underside of Lex's cock, circling the crown, and biting it gently. "Let go, and come for me."

Clark's big hand jerked him slightly, while the index finger of his other hand probed carefully, almost a little questioningly, at his entrance.

Lex pushed his hips up. "Yes, Clark," he groaned, "do it. Push in. Want you … want you inside of me."

"Not yet, Lex," Clark murmured, "we have the whole night, honey. So no, not yet. Let me make you come first."

And with that, Clark took him in again, and this time Lex didn't fight against the urge to come. He moaned, and filled his lover's mouth with his release.

When he slowly came to himself again, he could feel soft kisses being rained over his body. "So beautiful, Lex," Clark mumbled huskily, "could watch you come again and again, and it's all for me. Only me."

"Yes, Clark, only for you. Now let me suck you," Lex honest to god growled, and Clark rolled over and surrendered. For really, what else could he do?

Clark managed to hold on to his own orgasm for what felt like exactly 5.6 seconds, then he came like a teenager. If it hadn't been for the very satisfied noises Lex was making between his legs, he might have been embarassed. But as it was, he simply floated on a cloud of happy, blissful unawarness.

Until Lex said one sentence, and he came crashing down to earth so fast it made his head spin.

Lex said, "You still taste amazing, Jerry."

~*~

How could he have been so blind? So stupid? But, on the other hand … how could he have guessed? He swallowed Clark's release and knew – knew with every cell in his body and every fibre of his being that the stranger so many weeks ago had been Clark. Because how could he ever forget that taste?

"Jerry … it's short for Jerome, huh?" he asked quietly. Still not sure whether to be pissed at Clark for lying to him or mollified that Clark would go to such lengths just to spend a night with him.

Pale, and still a little shaky from his orgasm, Clark simply nodded. His eyes were big and pleading.

"Lex, I …"

Lex raised one hand, stopping Clark as efficiently as if he'd slapped him. And wow, Lex didn't like that. Didn't like the fear he put in the younger man's eyes. The slight tremble in his hands as he raised one to brush over his hair in a nervous, but oh-so-familiar gesture.

Putting his hand down again, Lex rested it on top of Clark's thigh. "Turn around," he murmured, suddenly much more interested in fucking the answer out of Clark than simply talking to him. "Turn around, and then you can explain to me why you did what you did."

Clark's brow furrowed in confusion, but he did what Lex told him to do. And then gasped when Lex slowly slid a lubed finger inside him. Oh yes, that was a sound Lex liked to hear. Slowly he pushed in and out, and asked in a casual voice, "How did you know where to find me? Who told you I'd be there that night?"

Another gasp, a fullbodied shiver, and then Clark answered, "I … I overheard them talking. Jay and Annie. They come into the bar where I work on Saturdays. And I heard them talking. About Big Al."

Jay? For a moment Lex had difficulties putting a face to the name, then he remembered. Tall, floppy dark hair, blue eyes, and an amazing fuck. He sought out Clark's prostate, noting with a satisfied smirk the pant he received when he found it, feeling that those helpless little sounds were making him hard again.

"How did you know it was me?" A slow, almost lazy stroke over Clark’s happy spot, and another, fullbodied shiver.

"I didn't … god, Lex … at first, I didn't know. But then Annie said something about Big Al being bald and rich and … I … I assumed."

Okay. Bald, rich … Lex could count on one hand the number of people in Metropolis those descriptors would fit, and he'd still have fingers left. Stroke. A little pressure. A moan.

"Go on!"

Not an encouragment. An order.

"Jay … he said he got paid by a guy who wanted to … to …"

A blush. How cute. Lex decided to help Clark out. "Fuck me?"

The blush deepened. and Clark nodded. Lex moved closer, and purred in Clark's ear. "Say it, Clark. Say the words. Say he wanted to fuck me."

Clark heaved a deep breath. "He said that dude wanted to fuck you so badly that he offered him 5000 dollars to do it."

5000, huh? Not too bad. Two fingers. Slick with lube, seeking and finding that one spot with blinding accuracy. Clark's cock was hard again, leaking pearly white drops of precome, painting the sheets below in a bizarre pattern.

"Why did you come? To the club? You knew who I was when I approached you, didn't you? Why did you say yes?"

Clark let his head hang down, between his arms, his breath coming ragged almost panting. "I … I wanted to."

"Wanted to … what, Clark?"

Three fingers now, pushing in and out, opening Clark up for the main event.

Suddenly, Clark dropped his upper body down on the bed as if unable to hold himself up any longer, his ass still raised in the air, and with a voice that barely hid the sobs underneath, he answered, "I wanted to have you like this. To fuck you. Or make love to you. Or whatever it would've been you wanted me to do. Just once. Because I was so gone for you. So in love with you. For so long. And I couldn't think of another way."

Tears rolled down Clark's cheeks, and for a moment Lex wasn't sure if he’d gone too far. But then he remembered Jerry and the way they had fucked the whole night, and without hesitation he moved behind Clark and shoved his cock in.

Clark cried out at the sudden intrusion, arching his back like a giant cat, and Lex gripped his hips tightly.

"Dreamed about this," Clark mumbled into the pillow, "wanted you to want me so damned much. Needed to feel you. Feel this. I … god, Lex, please … please ..."

With every word Clark muttered, Lex pulled out and pushed back in. It was so hot. So intense that his head was spinning.

Clark wanted him. Wanted him like Lex wanted Clark. It was mindblowing. He reached around Clark to take hold of his cock, and started to pump it in time with his thrusts. He bit none-too-gently into Clark's shoulder, wondering briefly why he didn't leave any marks, but shrugged it off carelessly. They both were from Smallville after all, and who knew what the meteorites had done to Clark.

The passion spiraled out of control so suddenly, that Lex came deep inside Clark before Lex even had a chance to warn him. It seemed to trigger Clark's climax, though, so Lex guessed it was alright as he slumped over Clark, taking him down with him.

"I love you, Lex," Clark mumured, his face still pressed into the pillow so his voice sounded muffled. "I love you so much, and when Jay said that you were always calling Clark when you came … I knew that I at least had to try it. Had to give it a chance. Even a small one. And if that night in the club and this night is all I'll ever get … it's more than I ever hoped I would have."

A kiss, Lex discovered, was a great way to shut Clark up.

"Shut up, Clark," he said softly against silky lips. "This isn't over yet. I'm not done with you. Not by far. You and me, Clark … do you remember what I told you when we met the first time? Back in Smallville? We're the stuff legends are made of."

For a long moment neither of the men said anything, then Lex could feel Clark gradually relax.

"Legends?" he asked softly.

"Legends!" Lex confirmed.

End


End file.
